Irreplaceable
by Shin Ayumi
Summary: "Sasuke, apa kau yakin akan pindah ke Suna?"/ "Aku menemukan ini di kamar Sasuke, kurasa ini miliknya."/"Dia memang orang yang susah ditebak."/"Selama ini dia selalu memendam perasaannya."/"Sasuke, maafkan aku."/ItaSasu/Incest./ SEQUEL dari My Deepest Feeling.
1. Chapter 1 : Jealousy

_Kenapa aku begini? Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini? Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Seharusnya aku tidak berhak menangis, kesal, dan marah. Dia kakakku! Perasaan ini tidak wajar! Kenapa aku merasa seperti ini?! Perasaan terkutuk ini membuatku gila. Bisa dipastikan aku akan tenggelam begitu saja dengan perasaan ini. Aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan pernah menceritakan apa yang kualami saat ini pada siapapun! Dan saat ini aku hanya berdo'a pada Kami-sama semoga tidak ada satupun orang yang tahu kalau aku..._

 _._

 _._

 _Mencintai kakakku sendiri_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Irreplaceable

Author : Shin Ayumi

Characters : Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, etc

Genre : Family, Hurt/Comfort.

Rated : T

Disclaimer : Om Masashi Kishimoto

Summary : "Sasuke, apa kau yakin akan pindah ke Suna?"/ "Aku menemukan ini di kamar Sasuke, kurasa ini miliknya."/"Dia memang orang yang susah ditebak."/"Selama ini dia selalu memendam perasaannya."/"Sasuke, maafkan aku."/ItaSasu/Incest./ SEQUEL dari My Deepest Feeling.

Warning :DLDR, AU, typo, incest. I warned you!

* * *

Setelah acara pernikahan Itachi dan Sakura membuat kebahagiaan tersendiri bagi orang-orang di sekitarnya, tak hanya keluarga dari kedua pihak tetapi dari teman dan sahabat serta tetangga lain yang berada di dekat kediaman Uchiha.

Semua tentang mereka

Semua tentang Itachi dan Sakura

Semua orang membicarakan pernikahan putra sulung Uchiha dan putri tunggal Haruno itu. Para tetangga tak henti-hentinya memuji Itachi dan Sakura betapa manis dan serasi nya mereka. Wajar saja jika pernikahan kemarin masih dibicarakan karena Itachi dikenal sebagai pemuda tampan, pintar dan ramah terhadap orang-orang di sekitarnya selain itu dia berasal dari keluarga Uchiha yang terkenal, sedangkan sang wanita terkenal karena kecantikannya.

"Aduhh.. mereka cocok sekali yaa."

"Iya, si pria tampan dan si wanita cantik. Aku yakin kalau mereka punya anak nanti pasti akan mewarisi ketampanan dan kecantikan dari orang tuanya."

"Iya kau benar."

"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai menantu dari keluarga Uchiha, selain bisa memperbaiki keturunan juga bisa untuk memperbaiki kehidupan ekonomi keluarga."

"Tenang saja kan masih ada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia juga tidak kalah tampan dengan kakaknya."

Para tetangga sibuk bergosip, membicarakan tentang keluarga Uchiha dan kesempurnaan yang mereka miliki. Ketika Sasuke pulang dari supermarket tanpa sengaja dia mendengar pembicaraan tetangganya.

Sasuke POV

Aku baru saja pulang dari supermarket karena tadi Kaa-san menyuruhku belanja keperluan dapur, ketika aku melewati jalan pulang menuju rumahku aku mendengar sekumpulan tetangganya khususnya ibu-ibu yang sedang berkumpul, mereka membicarakan sesuatu.

 _"Aduhh.. mereka cocok sekali yaa."_

 _"Iya, si pria tampan dan si wanita cantik. Aku yakin kalau mereka punya anak nanti pasti akan mewarisi ketampanan dan kecantikan dari orang tuanya."_

 _"Iya kau benar."_

 _"Aku ingin sekali mempunyai menantu dari keluarga Uchiha, selain bisa memperbaiki keturunan juga bisa untuk memperbaiki kehidupan ekonomi keluarga."_

 _"Tenang saja kan masih ada si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dia juga tidak kalah tampan dengan kakaknya."_

Aku sontak menghentikan langkahku. Enak sekali mereka membicarakan keluargaku, mereka hanya melihat dari luarnya saja tanpa tahu apa saja yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam.

Aku bosan!

Aku muak!

Mendengar pembicaraan orang-orang Konoha yang selalu saja membicarakan Itachi dan Sakura. Aku merasa diabaikan karena sepasang suami istri yang baru melangsungkan pernikahan itu, semuanya tentang mereka!

Aku menatap sinis ke arah sekumpulan tetangga yang sedang bergosip itu, ketika mereka melihatku mereka langsung kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Aku mendengar mereka berbisik.

" _Kenapa dia sinis begitu?"_

 _"Hii.. menyeramkan sekali."_

 _"Kakaknya lebih baik daripada dia ya."_

Aku segera melangkahkan kaki kembali menuju ke rumah, aku tidak tidak punya waktu untuk memperhatikan omongan bodoh orang-orang itu.

"Tadaima!"

"Okaeri Sasuke-kun, kau sudah selesai belanjanya?"

"Sudah Kaa-san, ini."

"Arigatou nee."

"Hmm."

Sepertinya bersantai di balkon rumah bagus juga. Aku menaiki tangga menuju balkon rumah di lantai dua, aku ingin bersantai hari ini. Jus tomat dan buku adalah atribut wajib yang selalu ku bawa pada saat akan bersantai.

Ketika aku sampai di balkon dua, aku segera mengurungkan niatku. Sebuah pemandangan yang menganggu membuat moodku kembali turun. Aku melihat Itachi dan Sakura sedang duduk bersantai sambil menikmati makanan mereka. Sesekali Sakura menyuapi Itachi. Tangan Itachi terlihat merangkul Sakura dengan rasa protektif.

Kami-sama...

Sampai kapan rasa sakit ini muncul? Aku lebih baik ditikam menggunakan pisau atau benda tajam lainnya daripada harus melihat yang seperti ini. Ditikam dengan pisau atau benda tajam memang sangat sakit tetapi setidaknya luka yang ditimbulkan ada obatnya, bandingkan rasanya ketika kau tinggal satu atap dengan orang yang kau cintai tetapi orang yang kau cintai itu sudah menikah. Rasanya seperti dibunuh perlahan-lahan.

Aku segera pergi dari tempat ini. Tapi bodohnya aku, kakiku terkena meja sehingga menimbulkan suara yang berasal dari buku terjatuh jangan lupakan posisi ku yang tersungkur jatuh juga. Sontak suara itu menyadarkan sepasang suami istri yang tengah bermesraan, mungkin mereka merasa malu atau tidak enak sampai menghentikan akhtivitasnya.

"Sa-sasuke?!"

"Sasuke, kau tidak apa-apa?" kata Itachi khawatir.

'Aku sakit, Nii-san.'

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Oh syukurlah." kata Itachi kemudian dia kembali menghampiri Sakura.

Aku segera berdiri dari posisi jatuhku, membelakangi Itachi dan Sakura. Oh lihatlah mereka! Mereka sangat bahagia.

End of Sasuke POV

 _Flash back_

 _"Argh..." Sasuke meringis._

 _"Sasuke kau kenapa?" tanya Itachi khawatir._

 _"Kakiku... arghh!"_

 _"Astaga! Kakimu kenapa? Ya ampun darahnya banyak sekali. Sini biar ku obati." dengan sigap Itachi langsung membantu Sasuke berjalan._

 _"Aw.. pelan-pelan!"_

 _"Tahan sedikit, nanti juga sakitnya akan hilang."_

 _Itachi dengan lembut mengobati luka menganga dari kaki adiknya, dengan cekatan dia membasuh luka itu dan membersihkan sisa darah yang mengotori kakinya._

 _Melihat tingkah laku sang kakak, Sasuke merasa terkesima. Dia terhanyut dalam kehangatan kasih sayang seorang kakak._

 _End of flash back._

Sasuke membayangkan kakaknya yang dulu...

Kakaknya yang selalu sigap jika sesuatu terjadi pada adiknya. Kakaknya yang selalu mengobati luka nya ketika Sasuke jatuh, kakaknya yang selalu perduli padanya bahkan sikap perduli nya itu terkesan posesif.

Tapi sekarang...

Semuanya sudah tidak ada, dia sudah berbeda sekarang. Dia sudah punya istri.

Sasuke tidak bisa lama-lama disini, rumah ini hanya akan menjadi senjata pembunuh batinnya. Dia ingin segera pindah dari rumah ini sekarang juga.

.

.

Keluarga Uchiha dan jangan lupakan juga Uchiha Sakura yang saat ini sedang duduk menikmati makan malam mereka.

"Sakura, makan yang banyak ya. Jangan malu-malu, kau kan sudah kami anggap sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha." kata Mikoto.

"Hehe.. Iya." kata Sakura yang agak malu-malu.

"Kau juga jangan sungkan untuk memanggil kami dengan sebutan Kaa-san dan Tou-san." kata Fugaku.

"Iya, Kaa-san Tou-san."

'Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah menerima Sakura sebagai anggota keluarga Uchiha! Cih!'

"Aku sudah selesai.." kata Sasuke langsung beranjak pergi.

"Lho? Sasuke? Kenapa makanannya tidak dihabiskan?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku sudah kenyang."

Sasuke langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

"Ada apa sih dengan anak itu?" tanya Fugaku yang mulai penasaran.

"Entahlah, belakangan ini dia terlihat lebih individualis."

"Bukannya dia memang seperti itu?" kata Fugaku.

"Memang iya sih, tapi aku merasa ada yang salah darinya mungkin sesuatu terjadi padanya. Itachi, ada apa dengan Sasuke?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Kaa-san, dia tidak bercerita apapun padaku."

.

.

Sasuke POV

Aku malas berlama-lama di ruangan yang sama dengan 2 orang itu. Apalagi jika aku harus makan bersama dengan mereka berdua, selera makanku tiba-tiba hilang. Bagaimana bisa makan dengan tenang sementara orang yang kau cintai sedang bergelayut manja menyuapi istri yang dicintainya?

Kami-sama...

Kenapa kau berikan perasaan ini padaku? Perasaan terlarang ini.. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkannya. Sensasi aneh yang kurasakan ketika Itachi memperlakukanku dengan lembut dulu, tangannya yang selalu usil mengacak acak rambutku, dan sifat overprotektif nya yang kadang berlebihan. Aku ingin semua itu kembali! Aku ingin Itachi memperlakukanku seperti dulu!

Semenjak Itachi menikah, kini yang menjadi objek perhatiannya hanyalah Sakura, Sakura dan Sakura! Dulu kami sering menghabiskan waktu bersama dan dulu Itachi selalu mengajakku kemana pun dia pergi.

Tapi sekarang...

Itachi lebih sering menghabiskan waktunya dengan Sakura.

 _Flash back_

 _"Itachi-kun, aku bosan!"  
_

 _"Kau bosan ya? Bagaimana kalau kita pergi keluar?"_

 _"Yasudah, tapi kemana?"_

 _"Kita main ke tempat game corner saja? Mau tidak?"_

 _"Wahh game? Aku suka game! Ayo kita kesana!"_

 _"Oke."_

 _Itachi pun pergi menggandeng sang istri, lalu bergelayut manja dengannya._

 _"Ayo terus! Terus! Iya! Yeeaaayy.. aku menaaaang!" kata Sakura teriak kegirangan._

 _"Aduhh aku kalah lagi, kau memang si Ratu Games ya?"_

 _"Haha.. Iya dong."_

 _"Sudah puas main game nya?"_

 _"Sudah."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita makan?"_

 _"Oke."_

 _Saat mereka berjalan santai lalu perhatian Sakura teralihkan oleh baju dress yang dipajang di sebuah butik. Itachi menyadari bahwa sang istri tidak ada di sampingnya lalu langsung menghampirinya._

 _"Kau suka?"_

 _"Ah! Bikin kaget saja!"_

 _"Kau suka dress itu?"_

 _"Iya, warnanya bagus sekali."_

 _"Ayo kita kedalam."_

 _"Eh? Mau apa?"_

 _"Tentu saja membelikanmu dress itu Sakura."_

 _"A-ano tidak perlu Itachi-kun, dress itu kan mahal sekali."_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, asal kau senang aku rela merogoh uang berapapun."_

 _._

 _._

 _"Arigatou Itachi-kun."_

 _"Do itte, Sakura."_

 _"Tachi-kun.." Sakura menghentikan langkahnya._

 _"Ada apa?"_

 _Itachi menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi Sakura terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Itachi dan kini posisi mereka berdiri dekat sekali. Lalu..._

 _Chu~_

 _Sakura mencium singkat bibir suaminya itu._

 _"Thanks for today." kata Sakura sambil melayangkan senyum indahnya dan membuat Itachi menahan semburat merah di pipinya karena tingkah manis sang istri._

 _..._

 _"Tadaima!"_

 _"Okaeri. Kalian dari mana?"_

 _"Tadi kami habis jalan-jalan."_

 _"Oh begitu, Sasuke kemana ya? Dari tadi tidak kelihatan."  
_

 _"Mungkin dia sedang keluar atau mungkin dia ada di rumah Naruto."_

 _"Tadaima."_

 _"Nahh itu Sasuke baru saja dibicarakan." kata Sakura._

 _"Sasuke, kau darimana? Kaa-san tadi mencarimu."_

 _"Aku dari luar."_

 _Sasuke langsung melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju kamarnya di lantai dua, dengan sigap langsung menutup pintu kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya di kasur._

 _Sasuke POV_

 _Apa-apaan itu tadi? Rasa sakit ini muncul lagi. Detak jantungku terasa lebih cepat, darahku tiba-tiba mendesir, dan tenagaku terasa terkumpul di tangan. Aku menyaksikan mereka berdua dengan bahagia nya mereka pergi bersenang-senang. Bahkan terlihat Sakura dengan sikap manjanya menggandeng tangan Itachi dan membelikan apapun yang ia mau._

 _Cih! Dasar perempuan jalang!_

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Hari ini Sasuke akan berbicara pada Ayah dan Ibunya mengenai kepindahannya ke kota Suna karena kebetulan ayah dan ibunya sedang ada di rumah.

"Kaa-san Tou-san?"

"Ya Sasuke, ada apa?"

"Ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengan kalian."

"Tentang apa?"

"Aku ingin segera pindah ke Suna."

"Kenapa Sasuke? Bukankah perkuliahanmu sebulan lagi?"

"Memangnya kenapa kau ingin segera pindah kesana?" tanya sang Ayah.

"Aku... ingin melihat bagaimana keadaan kota Suna. Seperti apa daerahnya, bagaimana penduduknya dan bagaimana kampus yang akan menjadi tempat kuliahku. Supaya aku bisa terbiasa dengan kehidupan disana."

"Sebenarnya ayah tidak keberatan. Tapi coba tanya Ibu mu."

"Kaa-san, kumohon..." kata Sasuke dengan memohon.

"Baiklah, apa boleh buat. Lalu bagaimana dengan kepindahanmu? Sesampainya disana kau pasti butuh tempat tinggal. Akhir bulan nanti Ibu akan pergi mendampingi Ayahmu mengurusi perusahaan jadi kami tidak bisa menemanimu. Oh iya, biar Itachi yang mengurus kepindahanmu."

"Tidak usah, aku bisa sendiri. Lagipula kalau terjadi sesuatu aku bisa meminta bantuan pada paman Obito kan?"

"Hmm.. Baiklah. Lalu kapan kau pindah kesana?"

"Minggu depan."

"A-apa?! Kenapa mendadak Sasuke?" kata Ibu nya yang sedikit terkejut.

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Semakin cepat aku sampai disana maka aku bisa punya banyak waktu untuk melihat keadaan disana."

"Hahh~.. Baiklah kalau itu mau mu. Kalau butuh sesuatu jangan lupa hubungi Ayah atau Paman Obito." kata Ayah nya.

"Iya."

Sasuke POV

Izin dari Ayah dan Ibu sudah ku dapatkan. Aku kembali beranjak menuju kamarku dan menatap keadaan ini menjadi saksi bisu tumpahan perasaanku yang sebenarnya. Kamar ini menjadi tempat kenangan masa lalu bersama dia. Kakakku, Uchiha Itachi.

.

.

 _Next chapter : "Apa?! Kau pindah minggu depan? Kenapa mendadak sekali, teme?"/ "Otanjoubi omedetou Sasuke."/ "Aku tidak butuh hadiah ini!"/ "Sebenarnya ada apa sih dengan Itachi dan Sasuke?"/ "Sasuke ternyata k-kau..."/_

* * *

 ** _To be continued_**

 ** _._**

 **.**

A/N : Hai readers! Ayumi kembali lagi dengan sequel dari ItaSasu sebelumnya (My Deepest Feeling). Sempet bingung sama alur ceritanya, dan saya mikir keras gimana caranya biar Itachi tau tentang perasaan adiknya. Kelanjutannya ada di chapter _berikutnya :D Makasih udah nyempetin baca ff abal ini XD  
Oh iya jangan lupa review yah, kritik dan saran sangat membantu saya dalam perbaikan selanjutnya. *bow*  
_

 _Byee~_


	2. Chapter 2 : Farewell

Sasuke POV

Saat ini aku sedang tidak ada kerjaan yang kulakukan hanyalah bermalas-malasan di kasur, nonton TV, main komputer. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Sesekali aku melihat ke kalender, menghitung hari kepindahanku. Lamunanku pecah ketika aku mendengar ponselku berbunyi. Oh, ternyata si dobe menelepon.

 _Sasuke : Halo?_

 _Naruto : Hai temee.. Hehehe_

 _Sasuke : Ada apa meneleponku?_

 _Naruto : Aku bosan nih, kita main yuk!_

Boleh juga. Sekalian aku menghabiskan waktu bersamanya untuk yang terakhir kali, lagipula aku juga bosan di rumah.

 _Sasuke : Kemana?_

 _Naruto : Yaa kemana saja. Daripada di rumah terus bosan kan?_

 _Sasuke : Yasudah._

 _Naruto : Okee nanti aku ke rumahmu yaa._

 _Sasuke : Hn_

*piip*

Mungkin main keluar bisa melepaskan penat, lagipula di rumah tidak ada yang menarik. Saat ini rumah adalah tempat yang paling tidak membuatku nyaman, apalagi kalau bukan karena mereka.

"Yuhuu~! Sasukee!" Naruto memanggil dari luar.

Sakura yang sedang menyapu di halaman melihat Naruto lalu menghampirinya.

"Eh Naruto, ada apa datang kesini?"

"Aku mau mengajak Sasuke main habisnya bosan sih di rumah terus. Sakura mau ikut ti-.."

"Hei Naruto! Ayo kita keluar."

"Sasuke kau mau keluar ya?"

"Hn. Tolong bilang pada Ibu aku akan main seharian ini."

"E-eh.. i-iya."

"Oke, bye Sakura~."

Aku dan Naruto berjalan santai sambil menikmati suasana siang di Konoha yang kebetulan sedang tidak terlalu panas.

"Hei teme, kok Sakura ada di rumahmu?"

"Iya, dia kan sudah menikah dengan Itachi."

"Kalau soal aku tentu saja aku sudah tahu, maksudku kenapa mereka masih tinggal di rumahmu? Kukira mereka sudah punya rumah sendiri."

"Belum."

"Oh.. Hei Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Bagaimana rasanya kau tinggal dengan adik ipar yang dulu pernah menyukaimu?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto tadi, aku tertegun sejenak dan menghentikan langkahku.

"Rasanya... aneh."

"Aneh? Maksudmu?"

Aku pun melanjutkan langkahku.

"Aneh sekali, setiap kali melihat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama rasanya sakit. Melihat mereka tertawa bersama aku meresa sakit, sakitnya sampai menusuk jantung."

"Sasuke.." kata Naruto dengan lirih.

"Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini. Aku merasa seperti dibunuh perlahan-lahan, aku terluka tapi tidak berdarah. Dan sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti, ternyata ini yang dinamakan cemburu."

"Aku memang tidak mengerti tentang apa yang sedang kau rasakan sekarang tapi sebagai teman aku hanya ingin memberimu semangat, kau tidak boleh terus-terusan seperti ini. Aku tahu rasanya sulit merelakan orang yang kita cintai bersanding dengan orang lain, terlebih dari dia adalah kakakmu. Percayalah, suatu hari nanti pasti akan wanita yang benar-benar membuatmu bahagia."

Hampir saja lupa, Naruto tidak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya menyukai Itachi. Selama ini dia selalu mengira kalau aku menyukai Sakura. Aku harus hati-hati dalam berkata.

"Hn.. Terimakasih."

"Tidak masalah kawan. Oh iya, tujuan kita keluar kan mau main jangan galau terus dong. Hehehe.."

Naruto memang bodoh tapi tingkahnya yang konyol bisa membuatku tersenyum.

Aku dan Naruto pergi menuju game center, semua permainan yang ada disana tak luput dari sentuhan kami. Sesekali kami bertanding, yang menang akan ditraktir makan.

"Maaf dobe, tapi aku menang lagi."

"Gaaaahh! Aku kalah lagi! Siaaaal!"

"Mungkin karena ini hari keberuntunganku. Hei, kau sudah janji tadi akan mentraktirku makan."

"Iya.. iya aku tau. Tapi kita makan di kedai ramen Ichiraku saja yaa. Keuanganku sedang tidak bagus nih."

"Baiklah."

.

"Selamat datang di kedai kami."

"Hai Paman Teuchi! Aku pesan 2 mangkuk ramen ya."

"Baiklah."

"Eh ada Naruto dan Sasuke, kalian sudah lulus SMA kan?"

"Hehe iya Kak Ayame."

"Lalu kalian mau melanjutkan ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi kan?"

"Iya benar, aku dan Sasuke akan melanjutkan studi ke perguruan tinggi."

"Baiklah, semoga sukses."

"Iya terimakasih."

"Nah ini pesanannya." kata Paman Teuchi sambil memberikan 2 mangkuk ramen.

"Hei teme, ngomong-ngomong soal kuliah apa kau benar-benar akan pindah ke Suna?"

"Iya."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu depan."

"Uhuk..uhukk.. uhuk!" Naruto yang sedang memakan ramennya tiba-tiba tersedak.

"Apa kau terkejut?"

"Te-tentu saja teme! Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Semakin cepat aku sampai kesana maka semakin lama aku bisa memahami kehidupan disana."

"Hmm iya juga sih."

Dan Naruto pun tersadar akan sesuatu.

"Eeeeehhh?! Sebentar lagi kan hari ulang tahun mu seharusnya kau yang mentraktir!"

"Ini kan hukuman karena kau kalah main game tadi, baka dobe!"

"Uhh! Eh tapi apa kau akan merayakan ulang tahunmu seperti tahun lalu? Kalau dirayakan jangan lupa undang aku ya!"

"Untuk tahun ini aku tidak merayakan ulang tahunku."

"Eh kenapa?"

"Karena keadaan dirumah yang tidak memungkinkan, lagipula nanti Ayah dan Ibu ku akan pergi mengurusi perusahaan."

"Ohh begitu."

"Sudah hampir malam aku mau pulang."

"Wah iya ya, keasikan ngobrol sama makan sih. Paman Teuchi berapa semuanya?"

"Semuanya jadi 5000 yen."

"Terimakasih traktirannya."

"Iya, sama-sama."

End of Sasuke POV

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian ketika Sasuke akan keluar dari kamarnya tiba-tiba ia disambut oleh Ayah dan Ibu nya.

"Sasuke, otanjoubi omedetou."

"Ayah.. Ibu.."

"Maaf kami tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamamu. Ayah dan Ibu akan pergi mengurusi perusahaan, mengenai kepindahanmu jangan lupa menelepon kami kalau nanti kau sudah sampai di Suna. Oh iya, ini hadiah dari kami."

"Terimakasih." kata Sasuke lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya.

"Sasuke, belajarlah yang rajin dan jangan lupa jaga kesehatanmu."

"Ya bu, aku mengerti."

"Pesan dari ayah yaa kurang lebih tidak jauh berbeda dengan Ibu mu."

"Apa kalian berdua akan langsung pergi?"

"Iya. Kau sudah mengemasi barang-barangmu?"

"Ya sebagian, nanti aku akan melanjutkannya lagi."

"Baiklah Sasuke, sampai jumpa. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Iya, Ayah Ibu hati-hati. Kalau kalian ada waktu mampirlah ke apartemenku di Suna."

"Itu pasti."

Sasuke mengantar kedua orang tuanya menuju gerbang rumah. Di depan gerbang terlihat sebuah mobil yang akan mengantar Fugaku dan Mikoto ke bandara. Mereka berdua akan pergi ke Amerika untuk urusan bisnis. Terlihat juga Itachi dan Sakura yang sudah menunggu.

"Itachi dan Sakura, tolong jaga rumah selama kami tidak ada ya."

"Iyaa, Kaa-san dan Tou-san berhati-hatilah semoga perjalanan kalian menyenangkan."

"Ya, sampai jumpa."

Mobil yang mengantar mereka sudah menjauh, Itachi, Sakura dan Sasuke kembali masuk ke rumah.

Itachi dan Sasuke menuju ruang TV sedangkan Sasuke seperti biasanya pergi ke kamarnya. Ada yang harus ia kerjakan dan tak lain adalah mengemasi semua barang-barangnya dan bersiap untuk segera pindah.

Sasuke POV

Ayah dan Ibu sudah pergi, aku segera menuju ke kamarku kembali untuk mengemasi barang-barangku. Disaat aku mencoba untuk mengecek barang-barangku kemudian aku teringat sesuatu. Tadi pagi aku senang ternyata Ayah dan Ibu ingat hari ulang tahunku, jujur saja kalau mereka tidak masuk ke kamar dan memberiku hadiah mungkin aku sudah lupa kalau hari ini hari ulang tahunku.

Pandanganku melihat ke arah dua buah kotak yang tadi kusimpan diatas meja.

Hadiah dari Ayah dan Ibu.

Aku membuka kotak pertama yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna merah berukuran agak kecil. Ayah menghadiahkanku sebuah jam tangan bermerk warna hitam. Kotak kedua segera kubuka dengan kertas kado berwarna putih yang membungkus kotak agak besar ini, ibu memberiku baju cardigan sepertinya ibu yang merajutnya sendiri.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke, kau didalam? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau sedang berberes ya? Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Oh iya, otanjoubi omedetou Otouto." Itachi memberikan hadiah padaku.

"Taruh saja hadiahnya di meja, aku sedang sibuk." kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm baiklah. Hari ini kan hari spesialmu, kalau kau sudah selesai berberes bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku." kata Itachi dengan nada ceria.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang lebih berhak kau perlakukan seperti itu. Istrimu mungkin sedang menunggumu di bawah."

"Ah.." Itachi terlihat bingung dengan sikapku ini.

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi sebaiknya kau keluar saja."

"Yasudah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

End of Sasuke POV

.

Itachi POV

Kulihat Sasuke pergi menuju kamarnya, kurasa ini adalah saat yang paling tepat. Aku menuju ke kamar Sasuke dengan membawa sebuah kotak hadiah untuknya, mana mungkin aku lupa hari ini. Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Sasuke, kau didalam? Boleh aku masuk?"

"Masuk saja."

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Kau sedang berberes ya? Mau kubantu?"

"Tidak usah."

"Oh iya, otanjoubi omedetou Otouto." Itachi memberikan hadiah padaku.

"Taruh saja hadiahnya di meja, aku sedang sibuk." kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

"Hmm baiklah. Hari ini kan hari spesialmu, kalau kau sudah selesai berberes bagaimana kalau kita jalan-jalan keluar? Kau boleh meminta apapun dariku." kata Itachi dengan nada ceria.

"Sepertinya ada seseorang yang lebih berhak kau perlakukan seperti itu. Istrimu mungkin sedang menunggumu di bawah."

"Ah.."

"Kalau tidak ada yang dibicarakan lagi sebaiknya kau keluar saja."

"Yasudah, maaf kalau aku mengganggumu."

Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Aku merasa sikapnya akhir-akhir ini berubah. Aku tahu dia memang dingin, tapi ini tidak seperti biasanya. Dia terlihat acuh padaku, tatapannya terlihat dingin saat menatapku dan dia sering terlihat seperti menghindar dariku.

Kenapa?

Apa aku berbuat salah padanya?

Atau dia cemburu dan masih mencintai Sakura?

Karena penasaran aku mencoba untuk mendekati Sasuke, pertama aku mengajaknya pergi ke game center tempat kami biasa menghabiskan waktu bersama dulu.

"Sasuke, ayo kita main ke game center."

"Maaf aku sedang tidak ingin main, kau ajak saja Sakura." kata Sasuke dengan nada dingin dan langsung beranjak pergi.

Usaha pertama : Gagal

Usaha kedua aku mengajak Sasuke bersantai di kafe Coffee Break, dia biasa minum kopi disana sambil memainkan laptopnya.

"Sasuke, sepertinya bersantai di Coffee Break bagus juga. Kau mau menemaniku kesana?"

"Aku tadi sudah minum jus tomat, kau pergi sendiri saja ya."

Usaha kedua : Gagal

Ini usaha terkahir, aku akan memberinya sedikit iming-iming.

"Hei Sasuke! Lihat ini, aku punya game Grand Theft Auto (GTA) yang baru. Bagaimana kalau kita memainkannya? Yang menang akan ditraktir makan sepuasnya."

Sekilas Sasuke terlihat menatap CD game yang sedang kupegang ini.

"Kemarin aku sudah memainkan game itu di rumah Naruto, kau main sendiri saja."

Padahal aku sudah bersusah payah mencari CD game ini dan aku juga merogok uang yang tidak sedikit untuk membeli CD original game ini. Biasanya Sasuke bersemangat kalau disuruh bertanding main game. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini, Sasuke tetap mengabaikanku.

End of Itachi POV

* * *

Hari kepindahan Sasuke ke kota Suna akhirnya tiba, sebelum ia pindah tadi ia sempat menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya di kedai yakiniku. Sasuke mengundang teman sekelasnya untuk makan-makan disana. Dan alhasil Sasuke pulang dengan membawa hadiah-hadiah pemberian teman-temannya.

Mobil truk berukuran sedang sudah terlihat di depan gerbang kediaman Uchiha, beberapa tukang angkut barang terlihat bolak-balik mengangkat barang-barang milik Sasuke.

Sasuke dengan cermat memperhatikan setiap barang yang dibawa dan memastikan tidak ada satupun yang ketinggalan.

"Pak, tolong angkut lemari ini."

"Iya."

"Sesudah itu tolong bawa dus ini, hati-hati karena itu berisi komputer."

Sasuke memperhatikan kamarnya yang hampir kosong karena semua barangnya sudah diangkut ke mobil truk. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada sebuah kotak berukuran sedang yang terbungkus kertas kado berwarna biru.

Itu hadiah dari Itachi.

Awalnya Sasuke enggan membuka nya tapi rasa penasaran telah mendorong dirinya untuk membuka kotak itu. sasuke membuka kotak itu perlahan, ternyata isinya adalah sepatu tali berwarna putih.

 _Flashback (3 tahun yang lalu)_

 _"Nii-san, sepatuku sudah rusak bisakah kau belikan yang baru. Yang persis seperti ini."_

 _"Wahh sepatu itu kan langka, tapi demi kau akan kucarikan."_

 _"Janji?"_

 _"Iyaa aku janji akan membelikan yang persis seperti itu."_

 _"Terimakasih Nii-san."_

 _"Hehe.. iya sama-sama."_

 _End of flashback_

Sasuke ingat sepatu ini adalah sepatu edisi terbatas yang sangat ia inginkan. Ternyata Itachi selama ini mencarikannya sepatu seperti yang persis diinginkannya.

"Maafkan aku, Nii-san."

Sasuke memasukkan sepatu itu ke dalam kotaknya lagi dan membungkusnya seperti tadi. Kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam dus besar yang ia sembunyikan di balik pintu.

* * *

"Baiklah kurasa ini saatnya."

"Sasuke semoga studi mu lancar disana." kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

"Sasuke, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika sudah sampai disana segera telepon aku."

"Hn."

Sebelum Sasuke pergi, Itachi berjalan perlahan ke arah Sasuke lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu.

Sasuke POV

"Baiklah kurasa ini saatnya."

"Sasuke semoga studi mu lancar disana." kata Sakura.

"Terimakasih."

"Sasuke, jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika sudah sampai disana segera telepon aku."

"Hn."

Sebelum aku pergi, Itachi berjalan perlahan ke arahku lalu mengacak-acak rambutku seperti yang sering ia lakukan dulu. Kemudian ia menarik tubuhku kedalam pelukannya.

Rasanya hangat...

Andai saja aku bisa merasakan pelukan ini lebih lama. Tapi itu tidak mungkin.

Itachi terus saja mengeratkan pelukannya, seolah-olah kepergianku memberatkannya.

Kumohon hentikan ini. Jangan bersikap seperti ini, jangan membuatku semakin sulit melupakanmu.

Aku berusaha melawan perasaanku sendiri, aku berusaha membunuh perasaanku, aku berusaha melawan perasaan yang mencoba menguasai diriku. Aku tidak ingin membiarkan logika ku kalah.

Lalu aku berusaha melepas pelukan Itachi.

"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa, Sasuke."

"Paman Obito tolong jaga dia ya."

"Tentu saja."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju mobil yang dikendarai Paman Obito sementara mobil truk pengangkut barangku sudah berangkat dari tadi.

"Sayonara, Nii-san."

End of Sasuke POV

* * *

"Rumah terasa sepi sekali ya."

"Iya."

"Biasanya kalau siang begini, aku dan Sasuke main PS sampai sore atau pergi ke game center."

"Itachi-kun, ini baru seminggu semenjak kepindahan Sasuke ke Suna tapi sepertinya kau sangat kesepian ya?"

"Iya, entah kenapa rasanya seperti ada yang hilang. Biasanya Sasuke menemaniku menonton TV dan menyuruhku membuatkan makanan. Tapi entah kenapa akhir-akhir ini Sasuke terkesan seperti menghindariku bahkan saat ia pergi tadi ia bersikap dingin."

"Benarkah? Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian berdua?"

"Aku juga tidak mengerti. Dia tidak bercerita apapun padaku."

"Tapi aku yakin Sasuke pasti baik-baik saja Itachi-kun jangan khawatir karena disini kan ada aku, lagipula kita hanya berdua di rumah ini jadi kita bisaa.. kau tahu kan?" kata Sakura dengan manja memeluk Itachi dari belakang dan memberinya 'kode'.

"Ah.. Maaf Sakura, tapi hari ini aku sedang tidak enak badan. Aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah, aku juga ada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan."

.

Itachi berjalan ke kamarnya, ketika ia melewati sebuah pintu yang sudah sangat tidak asing baginya ia pun membuka pintu itu. Dilihatnya keadaan sekelilingnya.

Kosong

Ya... Itu adalah kamar Sasuke.

Itachi melihat sekeliling dan menemukan sebuah dus yang berisi kotak. Ia membuka kotak itu dan terkejut karena isinya masih ada yaitu sepasang sepatu berwarna putih yang ia berikan saat ulang tahun Sasuke. Itachi semakin sadar bahwa memang benar ada yang tidak beres dengan sikap adiknya itu.

Itachi menyesal karena ia tidak bertanya langsung pada Sasuke, kini Sasuke sudah pergi. Penyebab perubahan sikapnya pada Itachi pun kini menjadi misteri yang belum terpecahkan.

'Sasuke... Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Apa kau membenciku? Bahkan kau tidak membawa hadiah yang kuberikan padamu.'

.

.

.

 _Next chapter : / "Namaku Uchiha Sasuke aku berasal dari Konoha."/ "Ini kan buku diary." / "M-Mau apa kau kesini?"/ "Aku sudah tahu semuanya Sasuke."/_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _To be continued_**

* * *

A/N : Ini udah panjang beluumm? Atau masih pendek yaa? Kalau masih pendek maaf yaa, aku lagi agak mandet nih. Rencananya sequel ini cuma sampe 3 chapter. Untuk endingnya? Nantikan di chapter selanjutnya. Makasih udah baca dan mohon review nya..

Byee~


End file.
